hunter_x_hunter_couplesfandomcom-20200214-history
Killugon
Killugon (Killua x Gon) is a fanon pair between Hunter x Hunter Hunters, Gon Freecss and Killua Zoldyck. About Killua and Gon Killua Zoldyck Killua Zoldyck (キルア=ゾルディック, Kirua Zorudikku) is the heir of the Zoldyck Family, until he runs away from home and becomes a Hunter. He is the best friend of Gon Freecss. Killua has spiky silver hair, very light skin and blue eyes. His eyes change shape depending on the mood that he's in, narrowing and sharpening when he goes into assassin mode. Killua is fairly lean at the start of the series, due to constant physical conditioning and torture training he received when he was young. As time passes, he becomes more muscular and toned. In the Nippon Animation anime adaptation, Killua's eye color is changed to green during the OVAs. He is also often seen holding a green skateboard (turned yellow in the 2011 series). Killua typically wears baggy clothing, with his usual attire consisting of long-sleeved and dark-colored shirts. Most of his clothes have a turtleneck. Killua wears long, baggy shorts in the manga and Madhouse animated adaptation, but Nippon Animation's character design shortened them to reach above his knees. Killua also wears blue boots, recolored brown and black in the Nippon Animation adaptation. As a child, Killua's hair is longer, almost cascading to his shoulders. He wore a hoodie with his trademark blue coloring, grey pants, and shoes.Initially, Killua is introduced as a character who appears similar to Gon, but different at the same time; cheeky, cheerful, and full of mischievous ideas. He is also one of the quickest-thinking characters in the series and often analyzes a situation with great ease and accuracy. He is confident in his own abilities, often being humble about it; but when somebody compliments him, especially Gon, he becomes easily embarrassed. Killua is also known for having a sweet tooth; he loves everything sweet and spent almost 200 million Jenny on snacks when he was at the Heavens Arena. His favorite snack is chocolate, specifically Chocolate Balls. KilluaSuperZetsu Killua's blood lust. However, his ruthlessness and aptitude in killing shows the other side of him — deadly, violent, and bloodthirsty. Having been tortured since birth, Killua has been conditioned to possess extreme tolerance for poison, electricity and pain. Killua possesses extraordinary agility and strength that makes him a one-man killing machine — definitely not one to be trifled with. Conflicting with Killua's predisposal to kill is his unyielding loyalty to his friends and natural kindness. Killua often suffers immensely in his attempts to help his friends without a single complaint. He puts others before himself without being concerned about his own health or even his life. Until recently, Killua's greatest flaw was his fear of those seemingly more powerful than him (one of whom being his elder brother, Illumi). Killua had been trained as an assassin by his brother to be extremely cautious that he only engages in combat provided that victory is absolutely certain. This impeded him as a Hunter, as Biscuit stated more than once that victory is never certain, and that depending on the circumstances, a person has the potential to defeat a stronger opponent. Killua especially struggles with these dueling ideologies during the latter half of the series, as he begins to encounter stronger opponents. His brother's teachings remained firmly entrenched in his mind, to a point at which Biscuit prophesied that he would one day abandon Gon because of this. Biscuit gave Killua an ultimatum: Defeat Shoot to claim the right to go with Gon and fight the Chimera Ants or in case Killua lost, he resolved to leave after Gon had recovered from his fight, protecting him in the meantime. Finally he had to face Biscuit's prophecy when he encountered a Chimera Ant while Gon (who could not use Nen at the time) was not far off and had no way to defend himself. Killua made an attempt to save Gon. While fighting with the Chimera Ant, Killua was also battling his inner self. Preoccupied, Killua was losing to the Chimera Ant. At the last moment, Killua realized that Illumi had implanted a needle in his brain way back in the first Hunter Exam. This needle was responsible for forcing Killua to retreat and jailing himself in his comfort zone whenever any situation would potentially endanger his life. Upon extracting the needle, Killua was freed from this restraint and gained full control of his subconscious to make his own decision whether or not to flee whenever there is a need to fight stronger opponents Gon Freecss Gon Freecss (ゴン=フリークス, Gon Furīkusu) is a Hunter and the son of Ging Freecss. Finding his father is Gon's motivation in becoming a Hunter. Gon is a young boy with long spiky black green tipped hair and large, hazel brown eyes. His usual outfit is composed of a green jacket with reddish edges covering a black or white tank top underneath, green short shorts, and green, laced boots. In some arcs such as the Greed Island and Chimera Ant arcs he takes off the jacket and wears only the tank top. In the Greed Island arc and at the beginning of the Chimera Ant arc he wears the Paladin's Necklace, a Greed Island card with the ability to purge any external effects to a card the wearer is holding.Gon is an athletic, rustic, and friendly boy who is searching for adventure. Also, he isn't very good at math. However, having spent a lot of time in the woods as a child, he is very good with animals. Gon is an Enhancer, who are known for being simple-minded and determined. This determination and talent leads to both potential allies and potential enemies trusting in him and taking his side. He has inhuman senses; Gon has a heightened sense of smell almost like a dog and has very good vision, as well as having very keen taste. Gon wants to become a Hunter because he wishes to find out the depths of an occupation that would cause a father to choose the profession over being with his own son. Simultaneously, his flaws lie in his temper and impulsive nature. Gon sometimes fails to think things through and such actions lead to him suffering. Though possessing talent far beyond the norm for his age, anytime his abilities are challenged, he feels as if he has to prove his antagonist wrong. He continually strives to obtain greater power, often becoming exceptionally stronger in his anger. But Gon's anger also leads to extremely reckless tendencies. When his emotions are ignited, Gon becomes irrational and completely oblivious to anything else. While his will is stronger than most and he can be very level-headed, but this clear mind can also make him very cold at times. Even more worrying is the extent to which his simple mindedness colors his perception of those around him. Often it's difficult for others to understand or relate Gon's actions or thoughts to what people would consider "normal" thinking. On more than one occasion the people around Gon have remarked on how he "doesn't care about the good or the bad" with some believing Gon to be a little insane. His morality is extremely subjective, almost twisted: while he values life in general, he expressed no resentment towards killers like Killua and Hisoka. He did not even think about warning Agon when the latter was about to cross paths with Hisoka, despite knowing fully well that the encounter would have inevitably resulted in the man's death, all for the sake of obtaining the magician's tag. After his mental breakdown, he was willing to kill Komugi if Neferpitou did not accept his request. On the other hand, he has expressed hate towards the Phantom Troupe, due to them caring for their comrades but not extending their pity to the ones they killed, and the Bomb Devils. Gon is extremely confident in his abilities. Sometimes, he does not realize when the opponent is far stronger or even after he knows the opponent is stronger than him; regardless, he will continue to fight. He refuses to accept himself as inferior to any opponent that he disagrees with, including those clearly stronger than him. Togashi initially portrays this as naïveté. Aside from becoming a Hunter and finding his father, Gon desires strength above all else. Gon's greatest insecurity lies in his own weakness and not being able to protect those close to him. Gon's Background At the age of twenty, Ging Freecss returned home to Whale Island for the first time in eight years carrying his infant son, Gon. When questioned about the child's mother, Ging simply mentions that the pair had separated. While Ging tries to leave Gon in his grandmother's care for a little while, Ging's cousin Mito is infuriated at Ging's parenting and gets custody through the courts (which may be quite odd, seeing as she would only have been 13 at the time). Ging leaves Whale Island, never to return. Since his early youth, due to his father's absence and Mito's dislike of Ging, Gon had been told that his parents died in an accident when he was a baby. But at the age of nine, Gon is rescued from an angry mother foxbear by a man named Kite — a professional Hunter and a student of Gon's long lost father. After hitting Gon in the face, Kite attempts to kill the foxbear's cub but Gon protects it. Kite is looking for Ging as a final test before his master will consider him to be a true Hunter. Kite's admiration of Ging awakens in Gon a lifetime goal of meeting his father. In order to find and meet Ging, Gon is driven from that moment to obtain a Hunter's License. He cites a desire to know what would cause Ging to choose his profession as a Hunter over being a parent as his motivation for becoming a Hunter. Killua's Background Killua was born as the middle child to a family of known assassins, the Zoldycks. Showing great promise from birth, Killua followed the traditional Zoldyck training. He had already mastered many killing techniques at a tender age, and was set to be one of the best assassins the family has ever produced. At the age of three, he started his training on tailing other people. He was forced to battle in the Heavens Arena martial arts tournament at the age of 6, in which he took two years to get to the 199th floor (even though he was accepted to the 200th floor, he bailed out). Killua divulges that ever since his birth, he has been in constant training for the occupation of a professional assassin. Killua had spent years trying to perfect unique skills that assassins portray and possess. Bored and tired of killing, Killua unexpectedly rebelled against his family, injuring both his mother and second brother, and ran away from home to take the Hunter Exam for fun. He meets Gon during the first portion of the Hunter Exam and they become the best of friends. He thinks being with Gon is exciting and adventurous. Plot The 42 remaining applicants board the Selection Committee's airship, where it is revealed that their next phase of the exam will begin at 8:00 A.M the next day. As everyone rests up for tomorrow, Killua and Gon encounter Netero. He challenges them to a game; if they win, he would issue their licenses on the spot. All they have to do is take away a ball from him—Netero also states that they can attack him however they'd like. Killua eagerly goes first but fails. Gon then takes his turn to take the ball but he also fails. Time passes and when it seems Killua and Gon have tried every possible tactic, Netero suggests they attack together. Though they come seemingly close to it at one point, Netero rockets in between them at lightning speed and takes the ball. Killua calls it quits and ends up killing two applicants in his frustration; Gon, however, decides to play until he forces Netero to use his right hand. When he succeeds in doing so, Gon collapses. Relationship While almost no interactions regarding love have been shown between them, fans of the manga and anime support '''Gon '''and '''Killua' s '''relationship due to '''their close friendship, Gon's Desire To Save Killua During The Zoldyck Family arc, Gon commenting Killua, and Killua' s Desire to save Gon during the Chimera Ant Arc.' Hunter Exam Arc Killua and Gon are one of the few rookies who make it to Zaban Tunnel. He meets Tonpa, and accepts the drink offered to him, despite knowing the drink contained a laxative. It is later revealed that Killua is immune towards poison. Satotz, the first examiner, begins the 287th Hunter Examination with a marathon run down a tunnel underneath Zaban City. Killua ends up next to Gon, and, after antagonizing Leorio for a bit, proceeds to ask how old Gon is. Upon finding out, he jumps off his board and introduces himself. The second phase of the exam takes place in the Visca Forest Reserve, where the examinees meet Gourmet Hunters (and proctors) Menchi and Buhara. Buhara's test is to find the world's most dangerous pig and bring it back to him so he can eat it. Killua and Gon friends easily complete the task along with 70 other applicants. However, Menchi, the second examiner, baffles the examinees when she tells them to make sushi, a traditional Japanese dish, as none of them knows what sushi is. Menchi overreacts because of an examinee making them all fail as a result, no one passes, which requires Netero to intervene. The test is taken to Mt. Split-in-Half where examinees hunt for Spider Eagle eggs. At the end of this stage, there are 42 applicants left. Zoldyck Family Arc Gon, Kurapika and Leorio set off to Kukuroo Mountain in order to retrieve Killua. According to Zebro, Killua opened the third door of the Gates of Trial, which weighs sixteen tons. Gon and his friends stay with Zebro in order to train and to open the gates themselves. Then, they met Canary. She was assigned to never let anyone pass her post. It was also revealed that Killua attempted to make friends with her but she refuses. After heavily beating up Gon, she was knocked out by Killua's mother Kikyo, who was accompanied by Kalluto. Kikyo was there to deliver a message from Killua that he cannot see them. Before the Zoldycks leave, Gon tells Kikyo to inform Killua that they will stay there for about ten days. Meanwhile, Killua was in the isolation room, all restrained and covered with bruises and whipping marks on his entire body, being tortured by his brother Milluki Zoldyck. It served as a punishment for running away, injuring him and his mother. He tried to cause physical pain to Killua by continuously whipping him but in no avail, because Killua was asleep the whole time. When he woke up he playfully greet Milluki, much to his frustration, Milluki whipped Killua's face, making him cough out blood. He informed Killua, about the situation of Gon, Kurapika and Leorio arriving to the estate. He tries to taunt Killua stating that he could order those three to be killed. Hearing this, Killua becomes angry and breaks one of his arms free from confinement. He threatens Milluki he will kill him if he tried to harm his friends. Fortunately, their grandfather Zeno Zoldyck came and orders Killua to leave and go see his father. Silva and Killua were having a fatherly talk. His father asked him about the Hunter exam, the people he met, the feelings Killua felt and many more. After Silva asked him if he wants to see his friends again, he says yes. With this, Silva lets Killua go but he has to promise that he will never betray his friends. After this, Killua left and had a confrontation with his mother who tried to stop him from leaving. Killua left his mother, and reunited with his friends leaving the Zoldyck estate behind. Next meeting: September 1st, in Yorknew City Later Kurapika informed Killua, Gon and Leorio about what Hisoka told him during the Hunter exam, they all agree to meet again in six months in Yorknew City, until that day comes Kurapika and Leorio depart, while Gon and Killua stayed together. Heavens Arena Arc Killua and Gon went to Heavens Arena, where they will train and earn money at the same time. They meet a fellow fighter, a young boy named Zushi. He eventually became Killua's opponent. While Zushi was on the edge of losing, he suddenly released an amount of aura which made Killua wary and back off. It reminded him of his older brother Illumi, who seems to be using the same technique. After Zushi lost, Killua overheard Zushi's conversation with his master Wing. He was apologizing because he did not control his ability. Killua then wondered out loud what Zushi was talking about. Gon suggested that they ask Zushi but they barely understood a word he said. Wing approached the three and volunteered to teach Killua and Gon a technique called Nen. In Wing's room, he was discussing the 4 main principles of Nen. He demonstrated how it works and Killua felt the strong power. After they lesson, Killua told Gon that everything Wing said was a lie. They finally arrived to the 200th floor. They tried to pass a hallway but to no avail. As they tried to move forward, an employee shows herself. She informed them that they only have until midnight to register for the fight. Hisoka then shows himself. He told them they are not ready to set foot on the floor. Killua tried to fight back but Hisoka used from aura on him. Wing appears behind them and offered to teach them the real Nen. Before they left, the employee also informed them if Killua will not be able to register at the given time, he will never be able to register again. Back in Wing's room, he demonstrated the real Nen and made Gon and Killua feel the pressure. Then Killua questioned Wing why he decided to teach them and he answered that it would be a big problem if they arrive at the 200th floor without knowing anything. Participants in the 200th floor are all capable of using Nen. After two hours, they went back to the hallway that Hisoka was guarding. While releasing some aura, Gon and Killua finally passed. After Hisoka left, they are confronted by three fighters, namely Gido, Sadaso and Riehlvelt. While registering, Sadaso handed out a contract that both Gon and Killua agree on fighting them. When Zushi was about to be kidnapped by Sadaso, Killua appeared and assured them that Killua will let them win their match. Sadaso then carries an unconscious Zushi back to his room. Before the match starts, Killua enters Sadaso's room and threatens him. After that, Killua is declared winner by withdrawal. When Riehlvelt called Sadaso, he informed them that he will leave Heavens Arena. Rievhelt claimed that Killua will never threaten him. Killua is then seen in their room and informed them to respect the rules. Killua's fight with Riehlvelt begins. The latter confidently attacks Killua with his electricity, but it failed. It is revealed that Killua developed a strong tolerance of electricity during his training against torture. He wins the match easily. Their training with Wing continues, and Killua found out he is from the Transformation group. After Gon's fight with Hisoka, Gon invited Killua to come back home with him in Whale Island. Killua agreed and they next set off to Gon's home. Evidence to Support This Pairing * During episode 1-10 of Huncyclopedia, Gon's and Killua's names appear under an '''Ai-Ai Gasa '(相合傘), which literally means "Love-Love Umbrella". Note: In Japan, writing the names of two people under a love umbrella is an expression of love and the equivalent of writing the names in a heart. * During episode 13 of Huncyclopedia, a blushing Gon said that Nen users are fated to meet Nen teachers, and a blushing Killua said that is what happened in their case before holding hands and pulling each other close while saying in sync "fate had a hand in crossing our paths". * In episode 17 of Huncyclopedia, they shared a kiss after discussing Blaise. * Episode 7 of Greed Island Tutorial - While discussing the card Black Curtain, which prevents other players to see inside your binder, a flirting Gon tells Killua that he can see inside his binder whenever he wants. * Killua’s various soliloquies about Gon, most notably episode 85 where Killua says how Gon is light and that he shines so brightly he must look away. As well as the many times he laments about how he wants to be by Gon's side. Category:Male couples Category:Hunters Category:Fanon Couples